halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloweentown
Halloweentown is a TV comedy film directed by Duwayne Dunham. It was written by Paul Bernbaum and stars Debbie Reynolds, Judith Hoag, and Kimberly J. It first aired in the United States on the Disney Channel on October 17, 1998. Plot Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie Piper have their first out of many adventures on Halloween. Aggie desperately asks for Gwen's help, but Gwen declines. Aggie is distraught by Gwen's disregard for the safety of her old home and leaves, turning the chicken leftovers into a live chicken on the way out. Gwen is not aware Marnie was watching this the whole time. Marnie runs back upstairs to tell Dylan what she just saw, and Dylan says she is crazy. They then follow Aggie covertly to a previously non-existent bus stop. When the bus indeed arrives, Marnie and Dylan sneak on board. Suddenly, the bus shakes violently and the bus is filled with flashing lights and before they know it, the bus is landing in Halloweentown. Aggie has a talisman that she says can defeat this demon, but her witch's brew is defective. While taking the kids into town to get the ingredients to make her own, Aggie explains to them the history of Halloweentown; ages ago, during the "Dark Times", humans and supernatural beings co-existed until humans began to fear them and attempted to exterminate them, with creatures having no choice but to defend themselves. But Merlin, the famous wizard, created the talisman to end the Dark Times and split their universes into two parallel dimensions so that both races may live in peace. In town, Marnie then discovers a broom shop, and the family is introduced to Luke, who looks like a normal human kid. He makes a clumsy pass at Marnie, which she turns down on the spot. Benny had earlier explained that Luke was once a goblin, but claimed a shadow demon made him handsome. Marnie picks a broom, and she and Aggie take it for a test drive. When they get back, a distressed and angered Gwen has shown up and orders the kids to return home immediately. Marnie argues with her briefly, but eventually knows she cannot win once Gwen decided to punish her. Gwen cannot find another bus back to the mortal world, and when she tries to see if the mayor can do anything, she is shocked that the mayor is Kalabar, her old boyfriend. When Kalabar briefly leaves to handle another problem, Gwen and her kids see Aggie walking somewhere with Luke. Sensing Aggie might be in trouble, they follow Aggie and Luke to an abandoned movie theater. Once inside, Gwen and Aggie find themselves battling the hooded demon that they had previously seen in the cauldron. The demon freezes Aggie and Gwen with an evil spell, and suddenly Marnie finds herself in charge. She decides to finish what Aggie started, with some help from Dylan and Sophie, by gathering the ingredients for the witch's brew that will hopefully make the talisman work. They are successful, and soon find themselves battling the demon, who reveals himself to be none other than Kalabar himself. With the help of Luke, who has realized the error of his ways, Marnie slips past Kalabar long enough to climb up onto a large jack-o-lantern in the center of the town and try to place the talisman inside. Kalabar, finally noticing her, tries to freeze her. Just as she is about the pass out the talisman drops from her hand and lands in the holder inside the jack-o-lantern, lighting it and unfreezing Aggie and Gwen, as well as all the other Halloweentown citizens whom Kalabar had trapped in the theater. After they wake Gwen and Aggie rush to the kids to find out what happened. Marnie, Gwen and Aggie confront Kalabar. Kalabar is apparently bitter over the fact that their kind was forced to relocate to this new world because humans would not accept them, and that Gwen passed him over years ago for a mortal man. External links *''Halloweentown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/halloweentown/ Halloweentown on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[[wikiquote:Halloweentown (film)|Quotations from Halloweentown on Wikiquote.]] Category:Movies Category:TV specials